


Another Chance in Another Life (Ren)

by agirlfromniima



Series: Another Chance in Another Life [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlfromniima/pseuds/agirlfromniima
Summary: Life is a sprawl of nihilism for the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. That is, until he suddenly awakens to find himself in the past with the humble Rey on Jakku. Though she cannot see him, he accompanies her on her daily endeavors and becomes determined to change fate.





	Another Chance in Another Life (Ren)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catharsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharsia/gifts).



“...a seemingly inconsequential quarrel which can, and all too often has, escalated into a catastrophic dispute.”

He shifted in his throne for a slight moment, and his eyes unconsciously focused on the inkling before him, disinterested.

The man kneeling before him, perhaps sensing his disenchantment, raised his eyes to the Supreme Leader for a split second of bravado.

“Sir, what do you suppose we do?”

“About what?” the Supreme’s voice slurred out from his often unopened mouth, tired, slow, and untouched by the urgency in his advisor’s matter. 

“Erh, the rising insurgency in Calamus? I’m afraid the civil war between the Rooks and the Mystees has grown out of bounds and is disrupting our control over the planet and its people. What do you suggest we do?” 

“Oh…” the Supreme finally replied after a hasty contemplation, “which side would our governing benefit from most, General Compus?”

“Given the frequent vocal outcry against First Order dominance and reign, sir, I suggest siding against the Mystees would serve as the most logical choice. The Rooks are intolerable in some aspects, but would serve most us compliantly after an advantage in their war was found in our approval.”

“Then the Rooks, of course. Crush them all and leave no trace behind of their rebellion...Take as many troops as needed,” the Supreme’s voice rose only slightly from its stagnant tone of indifference and slouched back into an unamused slur.

General Compus, perhaps taken back from such an ultimatum proposal, could not help but hold back a small gasp, “Sir? Are not any terms to be considered?”

“No.”

“None at all?”

“None. You may leave now,” and with a slight wave of his hand, the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren dismissed Compus.

Nothing more was thought of his part on the matter. For all he knew, nothing so small and far away could possibly affect his empire. Nothing which could not be handled with a swift stroke of supremacy. Nothing...or at least, almost _nothing_. 

When he grew tired enough, the Supreme Leader decided to retire for the day. There was never a set time when he had done so, nor did he retire out of any overpowering exhaustion, but rather, more often it was a sense of stagnant boredom which would do him in. 

This particular evening (if one could call it that, given there was no particular frame of “day” or “night” in space, when one boarded on a Star Destroyer) seemed no different for the Supreme Leader. 

Kylo Ren entered his room. It was one he was still growing accustomed to: a spacious place with a grand view of the surrounding galaxy which stretched as a window and spanned from ceiling to floor, reaching both ends of the room; a bed preoccupied the center of the room and next to it, a small table and chair. He had wanted his dwelling space this way—void of everything but the basics. 

Once he had changed, he sat on his bed and glanced for a moment at the spread before him—the stars, the nebulas, the distant bordering planets. For all its glory, it looked as empty as every other night. He finally pulled himself into bed and let his eyes adjust to the oncoming respite his body needed. The very last thing his eyes focused on was the pillow next to him.

. . .

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren woke up in a groggy state, which immediately turned into a frenzy. 

He had awoken to find himself in another setting entirely! Lying on hard, cold, sandy, metal ground, he sat up between a hoarded amusement of junker’s tools, assorted pieces of thrown away scrap, a small empty hammock to his left, and small an adjacent tunnel leading to more junk on his right. Had he been kidnapped? Was it Snoke playing—no, he was dead. Nevertheless, he had to solve the mystery of his surroundings immediately. 

There was a small opening which appeared to serve as a door of sorts facing a corner of the hammock to which fading rays of sunlight fell through on the ground. He approached it and looked outside. The sting of sudden light made him wince as he waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did, the faintest gasp left his mouth. 

Beyond was a vast, sandy horizon filled with a stretch of never-ending hills and wastelands. That was hardly what had surprised him, though. 

What had frozen him in shock was the pretty young woman sitting at the foot of what Ren now realized was a fallen and refurbished AT-AT walker, scrubbing something ferociously in her hand with a dirty rag. Her gaze was so locked on the object that she hadn’t even noticed him.

There was no doubt in his mind—it was Rey.

Ren dared not shift even an inch in his place as thoughts and burning questions swarmed through his mind, threatening to knock him to the ground in a daze. He remembered the last time he had encountered her and that last stern gaze of disappointment and rejection she had left him with as she fled with the Resistance— _the Resistance_!

But they were here, now, on Jakku. They had to be! She had on the same scavenger’s garb he had first met her in and her chocolate hair was tightly tied into three small buns on the back of her head, not flowing loosely to her shoulders. Perhaps this was a mirage from his subconscious. A vision from her to taunt him? He doubted that. Everything felt too real, too lifelike and perfect to be anything else.

Rey suddenly rose from where she sat, leaving the rag she was scrubbing her thing with on the ground and started making her way hurriedly towards him. 

He wanted to speak with her, to beg her to listen and yet he also wanted to know what this was all about. He had hoped she wouldn’t turn on him again. Yet, as she approached ever closer, something appeared to be off. She should have seen him as clear as everything else around them, but her eyes never focused on his, only on something which seemed to be behind him. 

She was in front of him now. He opened his mouth, ready to explain himself, but alas…

...she walked right through him!

Ren staggered as her form literally dove through his and into the opening of the AT-AT he was standing in front of. It was he who was the mirage, not her! For the faintest moment, his skin, his hands, his legs, and his head, too, he was sure, fizzled a light clear blue, like that of a holoimage, yet he felt more like a ghost. 

Some way, somehow, the Force had linked him to Rey again.

He turned around, no longer fearful of his presence being made known, and found Rey shuffling about in what he assumed to be her home. She was wrapping extra layers of garments around her chest, torso, and head. Once she had finished, she grabbed a quarterstaff set to rest on the enormous piece of piping which served as a wall behind her.

Not knowing what else to do, Ren followed her uncomfortably as she ducked and scampered through a makeshift tunnel and eventually to a scrappy X-34 speeder parked too close for comfort amongst more piles of junk stacked around the tail end of the walker. He watched as she thrust her staff into a small net tied against one side of the speeder, then headed over to the end of the room and lifted up a hatch of wall, exposing her home to the rest of the world. She stood in front of the opening for a moment, gazing at the lifelessness, as if debating her inevitable departure. 

_She almost looks sad_ , Ren thought to himself, and his heart swelled, for if it were true, he knew why. 

Nevertheless, Rey wasted no more time and quickly turned back towards her speeder and started to climb it, intent on driving it, Ren assumed. Not knowing what else to do in his position, he did the same, though a bit more clumsily than he’d of liked to admit. Once both of them were seated, Rey in the front and Ren unknowingly behind her, holding onto her waist firmly, she activated the thing and it rumbled ungracefully to life. Before he knew it, they were away and speeding across hills and high rises of sand, as far as the eye could see. 

He hadn’t done this in years—ride on a speeder. Not since...

And he never had thought he would again, yet here he was! For the briefest temptation, he wanted to enjoy it, but his ever growing hive of questions of how he was even here, with Rey, in the first place would not leave him be. 

Was he in the past, somehow? It should be the past, for Rey would have never left her precious Resistance to come back to a life as a lowly scavenger. Would she?

 _No_ , he thought, _even if she doesn’t want the galaxy, she couldn’t possibly prefer this._

Anger swelled inside of him and his face formed a small scowl as he remembered the scene, the desperate request, he had vowed to forget. 

He tried to remain mad in that moment but was suddenly interrupted when he felt the girl he was holding onto make the faintest sigh, her stomach inhaling and exhaling the sweet breath of what could only be described as pure stagnation. Empathy rose inside his heart.

He loved her. And he had damned himself for it. 

She was, or as far as he knew, was going to become the last Jedi—a _Jedi_! A wretched breed of a severely flawed religion which had plagued the galaxy with its misguided teachings, leading it into a dark era or wars and destruction. And it would continue to do so if...if…

...if the Order continued. He had to stop it. It was his duty, yet as he held onto her, he could not help but emit a sigh of his own. How could he kill the last Jedi? How could he kill Rey? 

He couldn’t. But someway, somehow, he would find a way to end the Jedi. He swore it.

Strokes of sand-tainted wind blew past them as they sped along the plains and into a vast stretch of land which boasted of giant wrecks of past warships littered left and right, most likely from the Galactic Civil War. As they sped farther into the maze of these wrecks, Ren could not help but notice the intimate proximity they were making with a towering corpse of none other than a Star Destroyer, halfway sunken inside the sandy depths of Jakku wasteland.

They stopped a few feet away from a highrise which lead to the base of the Destroyer. Rey hopped off her speeder, as did Ren, unloaded a small backpack and from the speeder’s net carrier as well as a small board of some sort, and trudged her way up the highrise to the base of the wreck, then ventured inside of its hollowed body.

Ren stopped for a moment, unsure of what it was she was actually about to do. Yet, after seeing Rey tuck her hands and then feet inside of the Destroyer’s metal crevices, he realized that she was actually going to climb the damn thing—the Star Destroyer! He shouldn’t have been surprised. For all he knew, she very well had the ability to climb a variety of surfaces, but a fragile and gnarled corpse of a Destroyer? 

He stood to the side as she made her way up, step by precarious step, using only her hands as a means of holding on. With each step she took, he felt his fists grow more clenched. It wasn’t until she was at least six meters off the ground when it seemed she had found something worth stopping for. As far as Ren could see, she seemed quite intent on retrieving that something—her sleek arms burrowed halfway inside of a crevice, straining to reach inside farther than comfort could possibly allow. 

Once she had obtained her find, she used her left hand to slowly place it over her shoulder and inside of her open backpack while her other hand held her body firmly to the surface of the Destroyer. After that, she climbed up even farther until she had sighted something else of interest, and the whole process started all over again. 

All the while Ren watched her intently as she continued this cycle several times. He wondered if her pack was full enough to the point of weighing down her body and quite possibly even tipping her over. 

She must have done this many times, though he realized.

Rey had stopped again now. Ren had to squint his eyes to make out exactly what it was she had come across this time but to no avail. Whatever she had found was small and well hidden. Rey readily dove her arm into another sharp opening and started to tug continuously on something inside. Though that was all he could see from where he stood, he did not have to squint much to notice that she was growing increasingly agitated. 

She tugged, and she tugged, again and again, each time with more force than the last. Nothing. Whatever it was she found, it would not be the easiest to uproot. Ren shifted nervously in place as sand spilled from her foothold and sprinkled down below. She peered over her shoulder and glared down to where the sand had fallen and her eyes widened in anxiety. Slowly, she turned back to her find and paused for a moment. 

The sand hit the barren ground, then silence. 

Perhaps, more weighty than the want of her treasure was the fear of her falling, and thus losing everything she had climbed for, to begin with—everything she had believed in gaining by continuing this pursuit. 

_What will she do?_

Wasting not a moment more in debate, Rey lifted her arm and adjusted it for another pull. 

Ren admired her determination and courage and wanted to smirk, but he couldn’t force himself to do so as she continued her tug. With every fierce pull, he felt his body stiffen in place, even his eyes did not dare to blink as he focused on her. 

He tried reaching out to her, through the Force, to help her somehow, but surprisingly enough, he felt none of its energy transmit from him to her. How odd. On her own, she continued her endeavor. 

One...two...three.

Fou—

She has it! She...oh no. 

Rey had lost her footing! Gradually, an unstoppable force pulled her body away from the Destroyer’s wall and towards the ground, pulling her down as if she were a small metal clip attracted to an enormous magnet. Unable to do anything else as she approached her landing more with each passing millisecond, she started to scream. The shrill, desperate cry echoed within the hollow of the Destroyer’s corpse, ringing in Ren’s ears and awakening him to the realization of what was about to happen. 

With all his might, he ran to the spot where Rey was most likely to crash and in a hopeless attempt to help, he jerked his arm towards her incoming form and used the Force to...to...what? No!

He felt nothing. Even more so now, there was no familiar energy emitting from his palm. No comfort in a higher power as Rey’s cries grew louder and louder, and as his body started to tremble in fear and dreadful anticipation. 

In a last, split-second attempt at something, Ren held wide his arms to catch her and…

_Oomf._

Still focused on where her body had been just a fleeting moment ago, Ren’s eyes saw no one. He felt his hands and arms fizzling in their light blue undertone (and soon enough the rest of himself) start to tremble, for they were empty. There was a muffled, choked noise, like that of a dying animal heaving for breath, coming from his feet. He did not want to look down, yet he found his eyes slowly descending anyway towards Rey’s fetal form laying before him. 

Fresh hot tears streamed down her dirty cheeks as she rapidly held one hand to her mouth and stifled a lone scream in agony. Underneath the arm she laid on was a small pool of blood trickling steadily from her broken limb and quickly dissolving into the sand below. 

Taking all this in, Ren lowered himself to her form and, as if he had not just learned that as a mere apparition there was nothing he could possibly do to help, attempted to pick her up. But as his hands reached for her, they dissolved into her form, as if clear, empty air, then fizzled blue. Begrudgingly accepting this, he fully realized that he was useless. He could absolutely do nothing for her now. 

Nothing but watch as, after lying pathetically on the ground and crying softly to herself in pain, she wobbly heaved herself to sit up with her one good arm and examined her ripe wound. Nothing as she ripped a piece of her own garment apart, leaving a portion of her underbelly vulnerable to the elements, and haphazardly wrapped it around her injured arm. Nothing as she stumbled upwards, firmly grasping her wounded limp arm and holding it close to her torso.

For a moment, she stood motionless, soaking in the pain of her injury and the calm stillness of the desert outside of the Destroyer. A whistling howl could be heard from the wind rustling across the sea of sand outside through the cracks and crude openings of the Destroyer. Standing close to her side, Ren noticed the steadiness of her gaze as she lifted it from her feet and towards the edge of the hill’s drop whose side she had trudged up and led to her speeder parked cozily down below, then towards the wall from which she had fallen from.

 _Let’s go_ Ren wanted to beckon her. Rey’s silence made him want to nudge her forward and away, yet there was something else he seemed to apprehend in her. Something unnatural. 

To his liking, she picked up the piece of board she had left at the slope’s edge and then sat on it, intending to ride it down the hill. And yet when it seemed that she was just about the propel herself down with her good arm, she stopped. Then she turned back again to the wall from which she fell. As if making the journey all over again, her eyes climbed up its surface and finally rested on the spot from which she had stumbled. 

As if unsatisfied with herself, she cringed at the spot. Perhaps, from their distance, the length at which she had climbed seemed less dramatic than she had remembered, and the place she had fallen less steep than imagined. 

Taking one last peer behind her shoulder at her small speeder down below, she made her way, without rush, back towards the Destroyer’s hull.

Was she serious? Was she really going to tempt the beast again? He did not want to believe so, yet as she stopped in front of the thing and grabbed onto the nearest hold with her good arm, his jaw nearly dropped. 

Slowly but surely, she heaved her body towards the wall and lifted it upwards, starting the climb; her eyes looking up and dead straight towards her intended destination. 

Unable to do anything once again, he stood below her, watching as she inched farther and farther away from him. His fists clenched at the thought of having to watch her fall again, for he was almost sure she would now. Yet as he watched her heave her body up and forward, again and again, and little by little with her one good arm, he felt his lips grow into a smile. She was really doing this. 

In no record time, Rey had finally reached the place from where she had fallen. There was no doubt that she was intent on retrieving the item which had caused her so much tribulation. Now, it was only a matter of skill and the utmost cautiousness. That, and pain.

Rey peered down at her limp arm which dangled uselessly at her side and whose blood had now halfway soaked through its cloth bandages. She could not use her other to pull out the object, for it was the only attachment she had to the Destroyer’s surface. Given no other option, Rey slowly started to lift her arm into the…

She hesitated for a moment, pulling back the limp appendage as she cringed in the fresh searing pain it must have caused her to bend it towards her desired item. Ren winced, too, at the sight, but was now far more intent on what she would do next rather than the thought of her possible downfall.

After her final moment of hesitation, Rey slithered her arm towards the object inside the crevice and, like that of a loose tooth ready to be extracted, yanked it out with one momentous pull.

Despite another slight wince from the pain, Ren noticed a triumphant smile spread quickly over the girl’s face as she tossed the object—a small yet intricate slab of computech—over her shoulder and into her backpack, and upon its sighting, Ren felt a small one of his own creep up between his own lips. She had finally done it. 

Once Rey had limped her way haphazardly down to the ground, she emptied sat again upn her board, with Ren holding onto her waist from behind, and slid down the sandy hill. Once down, she emptied her backpack’s various items into the netted carrier and pulled out from it a gnarled turban and a pair of makeshift goggles. After pulling both items on over her head and eyes, she carefully attached the board she had used to slide to the carrier and pushed herself onto her vehicle. Ren followed, seating himself behind her as like when she had first ridden them here. And, using only her good arm to hold onto the speeder’s thrusts, rode them both away from the corpse of metal and wire and back into the Jakku desert. 

_Where to next, Rey?_ Ren silently asked her. 

He wanted to think that she, content with her grand feat in the Destroyer, would return home and properly address her wound. But then again, her sense of determination was fierce, and she might as well just feed off of it for the rest of the day. If so, perhaps they would make their way to another corroded war vessel? A half-sunken end of a cargo ship? A scavenger’s hive of some sort? A—

And with that thought left unfinished, Kylo Ren awoke in his bed.

. . .

The sudden and quite drastic change in setting nearly made him lurch in shock and fall off to the floor, and at least jolted him upright. 

Frantically, he scanned his darkened room to and fro, as if still grappling with the fact that he was zooming through the sandy sea of Jakku only but three seconds ago. Yet there were no inclines or hills ahead of him. No blinding celestial body shining in the sky save for the tiny dots of distant suns and stars spread before him from his windowed view of the galaxy. And most evidently at all, there was no Rey. There was no one but him. It had all been a dream. 

He did not want to believe it so, but perhaps it was better if it was. Afterall, he was the Supreme Leader. He should have no need for such mirages in the back of his head. 

Ren drowsily rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath, letting the impact of his dream sink in. As he did so, a subtly monotonous whirring sound could be heard throughout the room, caused from the constant flow of his ship’s internal repulsorlift tech which drowned in his ears and melded his thoughts of the day to come together.

He wished he was still dreaming.

. . .

“Sir, I regret to inform you that the crisis on Calamus has only worsened,” General Compus’s high-pitched voice uttered succinctly in what seemed to be a rehearsed confession. “Several troopers were killed today in an explosion set off by an agitator of sorts during a—”

“Did you take the necessary steps towards suppression, General?” the Supreme Leader asked, unamused.

“Eh, yes Your Majesty, but it seems that the people, Rooks and Mystees alike, have not responded well to First Order enforcement.” 

“Hmm, well continue nonetheless. Rebellion will not be tolerated if peace is to be achieved.”

“Very well, Your Majesty...em, do you suggest anything else?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yes. And unless you have something to suggest, you may leave, General.”

“Very well, Your Majesty,” and with that, the small man arose from his kneel, turned, and walked away, and along with him went the rest of the day, filled with nothing more than the same protocols and routines, the same inquiries and visitors.

Eventually, it was time to retire again. Ren went about his usual evening routine, though with a more rapid brisk in his step than the night before. Once he was changed and found himself eager enough for rest, he settled himself in bed, closed his eyes, and hoped for a dream.

And a dream was what he received.

When he opened his eyes, Ren found himself exactly where he had last remembered leaving: holding onto Rey as they skidded along Jakku on her speeder. It was then that he knew for certain that what he was experiencing was not a dream at all, for everything about it was much too coherent. What it really was was yet to be decided by Ren, but in a way, he did not totally care, for he was here again, with Rey.

Nothing had seemed changed regarding her. She, still unnoticing of the large man joining her in her endeavors behind her, drove along on her speeder. A portion of her stomach remained exposed from where she had torn a piece of her garment apart to serve as a bandage for her injured arm, which still hung limp as she used the other to drive. 

As they rode along to whatever destination Rey had in mind for them, Ren felt himself smile. He was here again, for this moment at least. Even if Rey couldn't notice his presence, he nonetheless enjoyed hers. 

About almost an hour's worth of trek through the dune seas, a small encampment revealed itself to be dotted on the horizon. A scavengers’ hoard, perhaps? A trading post? The closer they approached the plainer it became that a combination of both was a more appropriate description for the place. It was ungraceful, to say the least: a scrappy gathering of all sorts of creatures and droids and vehicles cramped together underneath the shade of various tents and huts. Most of the residents were made up of an assortment of scavengers but there were some other irrefutable folk as well—bounty hunters, shady tradesmen, and, of course, the usual beggar or two. None were to be trusted.

Rey parked the speeder on the outskirts of the border and slid gracefully off, though still mindful of her injury. Ren naturally followed and stood by helplessly as she unloaded her backpack and picked out a variety of the items she had kept inside of her netted carrier to put inside it, including her coveted piece of computech. She held it in her hand and admired it for a small moment, turning it round in her palm as she watched the morning sun reflect prettily off its semi-shiny bumps and crevices and gleam against its brittle copper wires, before also placing it carefully in her bag. She tossed the sack over her shoulder and headed towards the entrance of the trading post—a wide metallic faded red curved structure which served as a gateway of sorts. 

Staying a fair distance away from any loners passing by, Rey and Ren walked briskly over to a tented area occupied by a single table with hackneyed benched crowded by an unexciting group of what appeared to be scavengers, like Rey. Taking up an unoccupied space on one of the benches, she pulled out a mucky brush from her bag and one of her finds and began scrubbing it, ignoring the distrustful glares given to her, or rather, her limp arm, as she did so.

It was a process which took longer than he had expected given the small size of each of her finds and the wear and grime from the work showed itself, etched in her hands. The task seemed to require a certain amount of concentration and an eye for detail, too, in order to extract the rust from the tiniest of crevices. Although wearisome, she stayed faithful to this practice, at least, for a time. 

Ren couldn’t help but notice Rey’s eyes skipping back and forth between her work and a particular little boy sitting a few spaces across from her going about the same work as she, but with only a few tangled bundles of wires. He had to admit, the scamp was a sight. A nervous little thing who appeared large enough only to reach the table. His clothes were tattered and torn in some areas and his skin grimy with oil stains and dirt and his hair was a disheveled mess. If only he had the Force, then perhaps…

The boy suddenly stood up from his bench and hurriedly grabbed onto the bundles he had brushed. This time giving him her full attention, Rey, as well as an intrigued Ren, watched the boy run over to another tent behind the cleaning space to where a small line formed of other scavengers in front of a trader's booth. 

Rey reluctantly turned her focus back to her scrubbing, but once the boy had finally made his way up to the front the line not ten minutes later, her eyes tuned in on him once more, only this time, with a clear sense of strained dread which seemed to cloud them, as if anticipating something rather alarming. 

The small child strained to reach to the trader's booth window and push his bundles through and immediately received his punishment. A large infuriated bellow sounded from inside the booth, and the bundles of wires were thrown outside and to the ground with the speed of blaster bolts, prompting other scavengers in line to scamper to them, stealing them for themselves like the vultures they were. The boy scrunched his reddening face as if he were about to cry, but was never given the luxury to as he was pushed out of the way by a rogue alien behind him in line. 

It was then that Rey decided she would have no more of it. Taking on the likeliness of an enraged mother, she shot out of her seat, sloppily slung her backpack on and raced over to where the boy was picking himself up. Ren followed. 

“Inama? Inama, oi canda?” he watched her sweetly address the boy in a foreign tongue he had never heard before. 

She had knelt down to face the small tear-stricken face and placed the hand of her good arm endearingly on its left cheek. Although he knew it was the boy she was comforting, he could have sworn he felt his heart flutter.

The boy stared at her for a moment, too frightful to say anything, but after gazing upon her gentle smile, his mouth opened, and out escaped a choked breath, “Inoma’pa.”

Both parties stared at each other silently for a minute. Then Rey drew her hand away and rummaged through her backpack until she had found what she was looking for. She took out a single slab of semi-shiny computech, and the boy’s, as well as Ren’s, eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn’t possibly be considering giving it away? Not after all the trouble and sacrifice it had required of her! 

She, too, seemed undecided in that moment as she stared at the tech, her eyes scanning it up and down as if not wanting their gaze to be the last of such a treasure. Then without a further hesitation, she gingerly placed it in the boy’s small palms.

“Sacarroh numa tancaht,” were the last words she left him with as she turned from him and walked back towards the cleaning table. 

Though shocked speechless at first, Ren was now filled with fiery indignation. How could she had done that? That item alone had nearly cost her her life—her arm! How could she have given it up so soon and without the slightest bit of consideration of her own wanting state? Surely, she could have given the scamp one or two of her other finds instead? Fists clenched, he turned back towards the boy one last time and scowled at him, then at Rey, who, to his surprise, almost seemed a tad more lighthearted. 

There was speed in her step and a widening grin spread across her face between two reddened cheeks. She was cheery, almost as if she had been looking forward to giving away her most prized possession all along. Upon this baffling sight, Ren’s anger melted into astoundment. Perhaps, if she was happier this way, there was no real loss at all. 

After Rey had finished cleaning and polishing the rest of her hard day’s earnings, she had bartered them for a scandalously frugal amount of rations and was content enough. Ren assumed she was ready to leave as she departed from the rest of the settlements and towards the direction of her speeder. 

As always, Ren followed close behind.

It was then, as she was not but a few skip’s length away from her speeder when, all of a sudden, a ruffian approached from nowhere in particular and overwhelmed her! The stranger mumbled a string of obscenities as it struggled to forcibly pull Rey’s bag away and off her.

“Oi!” Rey yelled in alarm as her guard was immediately brought up. 

Ren, alarmed as well by this crude exchange, tried to...well, do something in his present state. That is, before Rey herself immediately took hold of the situation—in one swift motion she shoved the ruffian off and delivered a swift kick to his gut! And at that the stranger ventured to perturb the girl no more and staggered away.

Rey gave the beast one nasty glance more and continued again towards her speeder, wasting no daylight. Ren stood in place for a moment, speechless as ever, and watched the dark form of the thief dwindle as it drew farther and farther away from them, then Rey as she dropped her bag into her speeder’s carrier. Everything happened so quickly.

Soon enough, it was his desire of not wanting to be left behind that forced him to postpone his contemplation for the time being. He followed Rey up and onto the speeder and secured himself behind her. Again, they were driving away, into the dune sea of endless absurdities. 

. . .

Well, they _were_ driving away.

Slowly, Ren’s eyelids fluttered open contentedly. He was in his own bed, in his own room again—awakened. 

Another day lingered on, like the day before it, and the one before that. Like clockwork, Ren sensed General Compus’s agitated presence moments before the hurried man presented himself before him with a rushed kneel. 

“Yes General?” 

“Your Majesty, I regret to inform you that the situation on Calamus is growing rapidly out of control despite First Order enforcements. We have tried all we can but the Mystees seem to be winning over more and more sympathizers amongst the populous ever since our troops have arrived and their backlash and insurgency have kickstarted multiple invasions and planned attacks.”

“Is that so?” Ren replied, his interest in the matter in flux.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Continue to—”, Ren paused for a moment, as if he had just heard the sound of his own voice for the first time, and how crude and deep it echoed. “Well, then halt all bombardment for the time being. Ask for their terms.”

As if hearing the voice of his Supreme Leader for the first time as well, Compus’s eyebrows rose in surprise, then relaxed all the more quickly, “Very well, sir.”

Feeling compelled into the situation enough, Ren slouched back into his previous disposition; with a curt wave of his hand, he dismissed the General and sat silently and alone in the center of his throne room. 

Ren hurried off to bed much earlier that day, like one fearful of being late to an engagement, which seemed fitting as he had little to none during most of the day. Once settled in bed again, he found himself lacking in the amount of fatigue needed to doze off right away, yet closed his eyes anyway and anxiously waited for...for…

. . .

Ren opened his eyes, and as expected, found himself where he had previously left Rey, fixed behind her as they drove on her speeder. 

He smiled a soft smile all to himself. 

After about an hour’s trek through Jakku’s enchanting scenery, they arrived back at Rey’s home—the fallen AT-AT walker. 

After parking her speeder in front of her and emptying the remainder of her backpack’s contents into the netted carrier, Rey ventured into her home, with Ren close behind. 

Over the course of her day, her arm had not improved in its condition. After unwrapping her wound, Ren could more full behold it in all of its bloody glory. It had been bruised a deep shade of purple and scabbed with fresh liquid red, though it no longer oozed as it had previously been. Rey winced at the sight and attempted moving her arm in circular motions and immediately winced harder as doing so. Halting this practice, she made her way over to a small metal box tucked craftily amongst other things under her hammock and opening its hatch, removed a small plastic pouch containing a clear blue viscous matter. 

Opening the bag and dabbing her finger into the matter, she gently applied it to her various wounds, cringing a few times at the sting the application must have caused. After she decided her arm was dotted on enough, she wrap fresh bandages around it and proceeded to remove some of the outer layers of her tarnished work clothes which she had on for protection. Afterwards, her disposition turned more relaxed and unwary. Ren even heard her break out in hum a few times, which proved her to have a sweet and chirpy tune to her voice.

Lighting a small fire under a rickety makeshift stove, she cut open the slabs she had bartered for that day which contained some foodstuff of sorts and emptied them onto a small pan placed over the stove, allowing the nutriments to sizzle. Once it had completed cooking, she gathered her meal onto a small metal plate and exited her home. 

Nearly sprinting, Rey leaped onto one of the sunken legs of the walker and ran up its length and onto the walker’s torso. Resting herself down onto its cool metal skin, she sat in a crossed-leg position, her back straight and her expression at peace as her eyes skimmed over the horizon in wonder.

 _She almost does seem like a Jedi_ , Ren thought after placing himself next to her, but quickly dashed that thought out of his mind in disdain. 

After her cherished idlement, Rey proceeded to eat her meal. And besides that of her active munching, all was calm and quiet. But only a few minutes had passed before their tranquility was brutally interrupted. The netted carrier which held Rey’s various finds, trinkets, and tools against the side of her speeder had seemingly united itself and had splayed its contents all over the sand, making for a tiresome mess to pick up after. 

“Oh kriff!” Rey muttered as she stood up and wasted no time doing what needed to be done—hurriedly scrambling her way off the walker’s body. 

_I wonder..._ Ren thought as she hopped onto the sand below and made her way towards the scattered mess. 

Ren slightly extended his hand in the direction of her possessions. This had not worked before in this realm, and he doubted it would now, but...perhaps it was worth the moment's opportunity. Calmly, he let the Force flow through him. 

Magically, the objects amidst the sand started to float and even twirl in mid-air, as if ships leaving a planet’s surface. 

_How peculiar it is, to able to use the Force on objects rather than on Rey, as before in the Star Destroyer._

His thought was cut short, though, as he noticed a certain girl standing shocked in place at the sight of her levitating garbage. She took a step toward the wonder, but retreated almost immediately after, flustered and wary, like on who had just encountered an amazing and yet terrifying new creature. 

Yet, unlike a typical encounter with such an animal, it was she who made the first astounding move and did something which truly stunned him.

“Who...who is here, with me?” her voice trembled as her eyes still fixed themselves on her possessions which now danced amid the air. 

Ben nearly gasped at the knowingness in her voice, despite the obvious sense of fear and defensiveness in it, too. She knew he was here, but how to reveal himself fully to her was the predicament. 

Before knowing it, though, he founded his mouth spilling forth words as if eager to please, “I am here.”

Rey stiffened, as something had suddenly startled her. Then, as if afraid of what even the slightest wrong move would cost her, she turned around towards him. From his position on the walker, he stood up. Rey’s eyes were facing in his direction, but they darted all around the place as if searching for a thing she was unsure of even existing. 

“Where are you?” she asked with an air of distrustfulness in her voice.

Without hesitation, Ren jumped off of the walker and approached Rey until he stood not more than two feet away from her. “Right in front of you,” he replied, longingly.

Rey’s mouth dropped in amazement for the slightest moment after beholding such a statement, but her guard ended up getting the best of her. “Look, if this is some stupid prank, then you can-”.

“It’s not,” Ren blurted out, desperate to be seen, “Just me.”

“I...I can hear you, as if you are really here, in front of me, but you’re not. This is ridiculous.”

“Yes, I know,” Ren replied, “but trust me.”

“Trust you to do what?” 

Ren paused, unsure of how to answer. What could he possibly do to make himself known? It was a miracle that she could even hear him! And then, an idea, a memory, enlightened him. 

“Extend your hand,” Ren asked.

“Why?”

“Just trust me.”

Slowly with caution, as if waiting for something to reach out and bite it off, Rey pushed her hand towards him and he did the same with his, ever so anxiously. And then, they touched. 

With fingers pressed together, a sudden shock of energy flowed in and through them, like an electrical plug of some sort igniting a dead machine to life and before him, Ren saw Rey’s eyes widen and focus on his, full of captivation and realization. His gaze locked onto hers as their hands flattened together, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. Could it be? ...Finally!

And then it was naught. 

Ren’s eyes opened like mouths gasping for fresh air. No Rey. No hands. No Force. Just him in his dark, desolate room. Just him.

. . .

The last image which haunted his mind was that face—that pretty round face full of realization. He needed to see it again, to know for sure if she had seen him and to speak with her. 

And if she could see him, then maybe, this was his chance to change fate, to make things much, much better than they were now. 

Sleep was obviously the portal to Rey’s realm. Ren resettled himself in bed and inhaled a deep breath, easing himself. Then he closed as eyes and waited anxiously.

. . .

Everything about this re-emergence was different, this time. Instead of finding himself in the same position he had left in his last visit, the Force (for he was certain this situation was all of its doing and for good reason) had him awaken in a tent? His eyes had opened from sleep, only to find them beholding the torn fabric roof of a rickety marquee. Sitting up on a makeshift cot. 

Around him, the lack of walls offered the sights and sounds of a marketplace, quite possibly the same one he had followed Rey into to barter her goods. He stood up and immediately noticed that he was draped in some kind of scavenger’s garb of sort, different from Rey’s as it was greyer in tone and its lack of proper trimmings, cut-offs, and stitchings made it seem as if it was a large blanket simply cut with three holes for the head and arms and bound against the torso with long strips of fabric. Most likely because it was. 

“It’s you!” a familiar, perky voice semi-startled him from behind. He immediately guessed who it belonged to before he had turned around to face its owner. 

Rey faced him without the hesitation she had possessed in their last encounter, her stance relaxed and her expression sung of only curiosity. 

“Yes,” Ren replied, taking his time to think of his response, “What had happened?”

Rey’s eyes searched his briefly, as if expecting an answer to that question as well. “You had fainted when you…” she paused at this moment, unable to describe his unimaginable introduction, “...and so I took you into my home, hoping you would regain your senses. I had left you there, too, when something...erh, well, I felt I needed to come here. Lately, I have been feeling all sorts of odd things. Kind of hoping you would explain them to me.”

“Of course,” Ren replied.

“Oh, really?” she responded, almost sounding hopeful. “That’s damn well good because I could use a few explanations. Anyway, as I was saying, I had sworn I had left you asleep as ever at home but I had turned my back just now and here you are! Did you manage to hitch a ride or something?”

“To be honest with you, I don’t know how I’m here. But there’s good reason as to why, I’m sure.”

“Then you lied to me!” she snapped.

“About what?” 

“About having an explanation for all of this absurdity,” she sighed defeatedly, “this is all bizarre and outrageous and I think I’m going mad. You’re probably just no better.” 

“Perhaps I cannot explain my current state, but I can explain the Force.”

“The Force?” Rey’s attention piqued, “What do you know of that?”

“More than you would expe—” Ren left his sentence unfinished as he suddenly noticed a familiar yet disagreeable face glaring back at him over Rey’s shoulder from a tent across from the one where they stood in. It was glistening with sweat and pure exhaustion as it focused on him, wincing with determination, as it if it recognized him, yet could not quite realize who he was. 

_FN-2187._

“W-what? What is it?” Rey took hold of his attention again and was just about to peer over her shoulder and spot the lone stormtrooper until Ren answered hurriedly “Nothing. Nothing at all, just lost focus for a moment.” 

Her eyes faced his once more, “Yes, you seem to do that a lot.” 

Ren slightly smirked and took her hand “Let’s leave this place. There is much to show you.” 

“Go where? Show me what?” She asked as her eyes darted at their hands held together, confused as Ren gently ushered her out from the tent and away from the still glaring FN-2187. 

He had no business in this; he never did. 

“Anywhere away from here. It wouldn’t be wise to learn of the Force amongst so many thugs,” Ren answered her question as they weaved their way amongst the various peoples, beings, and droids occupying the marketplace. 

“Woah woah, wait a minute,” Rey demanded and let go of his hand. “You may or may not know of this “Force”, but how can I still trust you? I don’t even know who you are.”

“That is exactly where trust starts, Rey.”

It was at then, at that response, had her wariness melted away, and her whole self seemed to light up. Ren did not know exactly what it was he had said that made her change her mind about him so quickly, but if she remained, that was all that mattered. 

“Oh, very well then,” she agreed cheerily and took his hand back, “We still cannot leave, though.”

“Why not?”

“I told you. I just can’t. Something...something inside of me is telling me I should be here, at Niima. Just for a little while longer, at least.”

“I do not think that would be a wise idea,” Ren replied, still wary of the lone trooper somewhere in the midst of the crowds behind them.

“How about this: we camp outside of Niima, about a mile away? It would really make me feel better.”

Ren still did not like the idea of remaining so close to this place, but if it put Rey at ease, it could not affect the future too drastically, and so he agreed and they set off towards Rey’s speeder parked near the entrance of this place called Niima. They seated themselves on it and Rey ignited the engine to life with her good arm, but as they pulled out and she turned the vehicle to face the vastness of desertland ahead, Ren could not help but eye a single orange and white BB unit being ushered into the outpost by a small herd of native aliens…

. . .

“I really hope you don’t mind the clothes. It murder to be caught out here in even just a little black; and you—shrouded in it! With your complexion, I’m surprised you didn’t catch on.”

The wind blew through the openings of his crude garments as they sped along and ventilated his body’s temperature which was rising steadily under Jakku’s sardonic sun. She was right, and now that he was an actual physical presence on the planet, Ren was all the more grateful towards her. 

“I don’t mind them at all. Thank you,” he replied, vocal enough to drone out the loud humming of the speeder as it drove. 

On the horizon Jakku’s lone sun peeked it’s drowning head from between the hills as a deep and dark night sky pressed it further and further underground. Soon enough, a freezing chill accompanied the winds which splayed like children unwilling to sit still. The pair eventually found a hollow incline almost a mile outside of Niima which was dry enough to park her speeder and spacious enough to set up a small fire, which Rey did. 

And as they sat on either side of it, Ren began to explain to her everything. Not only of the workings of the Force, which had brought him to her here and now, but also of the future, and how there was still a chance to change the dreadful outcome of her joining the loathsome Resistance and being brainwashed by the deluded pretenses of the Jedi religion, and of course, with that, how there was still an opportunity for them both to change the state of the current and final disastrous war. 

Ren thought she would deny everything at first and simply regard him as mad, but to his surprise, she listened silently and with few questions, a look of accepted astonishment yet contentedness on her face, as if she had been told an articled piece of history that had already happened. 

“Oh...I knew that was why everything had recently felt so strange...why it felt that I always needed to be somewhere. But, if I have the Force, like you say, how am I not able to use it?”

“You are,” Ren answered and at that he stood up from where he sat across from Rey and walked over to her speeder and upon unhinging the binds which held her netted carrier to its sides, all of its contents spilled once again onto the ground in a clamorous fashion.

“Hey!” Rey jolted up, enraged.

Ren walked back to her and taking the hand of her half-healed arm, he told her “Now, pick them up.”

“But, I—”.

“You can do it. I’ve seen you do much greater things. Just concentrate,” he encouraged, as confident in her abilities than ever.

Rey looked uneasily at the misshapen pile of objects before her, as if they were taunting her mercilessly. But when Ren gave her hand the slightest reassuring squeeze, she regained her wits, took a deep breath, and extended her other one towards the amassment.

And almost instantly, each object resurrected from the ground on which they had laid dead still.

Upon the sight of her power, Rey gasped in horror immediately and they all suddenly dropped to the ground, as if cut off of from an invisible string. 

“Did I…? Was that me just now??” She asked, petrified.

“Yes,” Ren replied, beaming with pride. “See, Rey? You have that ability inside you, like I told you you had.”

And it was then that Ren let go of her hand and, facing her with a strong sense of purpose, extended his own welcoming palm towards her, “Rey, come with me. I can show you more uses for the Force than you could possibly imagine. Uses towards lasting peace and security for the galaxy. Come with me…”. At this point, his voice faltered the slightest bit into a crack, “...and we don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Rey stared at him, speechless as ever, with eyes full to the brim with confusion and stupefaction. 

“Rey…” Ren pleaded.

“I cannot leave,” she finally replied softly and hesitantly, as if she did not even believe herself.

“What? Why not??” Ren was dumbfounded. Even after all he had told her, even after the sight of her own potential, she still refused?

“My parents. My family. They’re left me here and they’ll be expecting me.”

“No,” Ren replied firmly. “You’re expecting them. Rey, we’ve—I mean, you have to let go of them. They’re dead and you know it!”

“No, they’re not! Don’t say that!” Rey yelled at him. Tears of wet hot refusal now flowed pitifully from her eyes. 

“They are! They are, Rey! And they did not care enough to stay that way, to you. I’m here, though. I’m real. And I do care.”

Rey stared at his still extended hand longingly, but then, her eyes fell away from it, crestfallen and to the ground in shame, “I’m sorry...but I cannot go.”

Ren could not believe it. They had the chance, this divine chance from the Force itself, to change fate and win this blasted war; to be something together, yet she would still refuse it all for a false hope, a self-told lie??

“No! Rey, no! You’re holding on aga—. Do you want to see your parents, Rey? Let me show you them.” 

Ren walked up, now right in front of her, “Close your eyes.”

“Why?” Rey sniffled.

“So you can see your parents.”

Rey closed her eyes, anticipating with dread what was to come. Ren placed his hand on her forehead and let the Force flow through him and showed her the memory he knew was still buried within her own mind. As he watched her face, he saw it first dawn an expression of awe, then contort into puzzlement—eyebrows frowning and eyes squeezing shut tightly. Then, it changed and took on an absolute air of panic and heartbrokenness, her mouth gasping in horror at what she was witnessing. 

Suddenly, her eyes shot open! And in that moment, Ren, too gasped in terror. Never been so startled and unnerved in all his life. 

Staring back at him with cold hatred and pain were the yellow eyes of a madwoman. 

What had happened??

“Re—”

Rey pulled her quarterstaff to her, which had been laying on the ground, with an instant honing of the Force and with it slammed Ren over and over, each time fiercer and more speedily than the last. It was only after he was able to step out of his shock did he attempt to dodge the swinging stave as it made a mad pursuit of him. 

Once far enough away from it’s arching path, he used the Force to push Rey’s body with enough momentum to send her far from his immediate path. Upon her landing, she had dropped her staff for the briefest instant, and spotting the detachment, Ren grabbed it, pulling it towards him through the air and catching it. Upon noticing this immediately, Rey bolted up and charged at him. 

“Rey, please stop!” he begged as she drew nearer and nearer. 

She ran faster, and being left with no choice, Ren heartbrokenly swung her staff towards her wounded arm. 

Rey fell to the ground and screamed in agony, grasping her injury. As her screams carried on, though, they faltered and transitioned into choppy moans of pain, and finally, sobbing. Ren could only stand above her and watch helplessly at the monster he had created. 

“Why?? Why?” she cried into the night. 

He had no answer to offer her. None at all. He only waited for her cries to die down, for her soul to soften once more, but he doubted he would ever encounter that sweet and innocent state of being again. 

What had he done?

Once her wails subsided, a small voice emitted from her mouth: “When you spoke to me, when you called my name for the first time, I thought it was because you were part of my family. That’s why I let you lead me...And when you told me otherwise, of the things I would do and of the Force and of legends, I let you entertain me, for though I felt those things were right, I knew I would never leave this hellhole. But now…” Rey stood up and faced him, eyes glowing with ambition. They were eyes he had sworn he had seen before, in a nightmare, perhaps. “Now that you are here, and I realize the truth of it all, I am ready to leave.”

Ren’s heart lurched inside of his chest and he choked on the words he did not plan would lay so cold upon his ears. He opened his mouth to reply, but no response left it. 

. . .

The night seemed to swallow them whole as they sped along to Niima Outpost. Without saying much, Rey had told him of a ship they could pilot out of the atmosphere and far enough to reach a bordering Outer Rim planet, and that was all. 

Upon reaching Niima’s perimeter, she drove them to a frugal lot of worn-torn freighters and small vessels. For a fleeting moment, Ren had nearly thought one of the ships looked familiar to him, but even if it was, he could care less. 

“That quadjumper will serve us best,” she told him, her voice devoid of any emotion. They parked at the edge of the vessel of her choice and she almost instantly jumped off her speeder and poked her hand around the ship’s surface, then toyed with a small panel of controls, and finally activated the ship’s draw bridge to extend for them. 

“Very well,” Ren was the first to walk up the bridge and poke his head inside, seeming as if he were taking a quick skim of its interior to check if it were truly empty, but in all reality, he was stalling every moment he could manage. “I trust there is nothing else you’ll be needing before we go?” 

He looked back at the girl who stood at the end of the drawbridge, eyes fixed solemnly on the ground as she mumbled, “Nothing.”

He gazed upon her and fought with every ounce of strength not to regret what he had done. But alas, she stood so still, yet so full of dark purpose and power. Why did the look she gave off, in this moment, seem so familiar to him?

A single stream of wetness caressed his cheek in a downward descent. In the back of his mind, a small, frightened boy, stood still with the girl before him, and then looked up, as if the whole rotten galaxy laid before him, full of promises of a better way of life, a better future. 

“Rey?” he called out to her, softly. 

At the sound of her name, her head lifted from the ground and her golden eyes glimmered, yet her face remained empty of all decent feelings, “Yes?”

Ren made his way down the drawbridge until he stood before her, searching her eyes for any ounce of humanity left which stood amidst all the pain, all the sorrow, and all of the hate. Those eyes were not hers. They were never meant to be hers. 

He placed his hand lovingly on her cheek and held back the spring welling in his eyes. Beneath the guise of ambition and wanting, he could see, as plainly as he could the stars in the Jakku sky or the specks of sand sprinkled in her hair, the fear and the desperation.

And the abysmal feeling of one who was abandoned and betrayed. He had recognized it, because it was one he knew well. No, she would not do like this.

“What do you want most in this galaxy? More than anything in this life?” he asked, as softly.

“A home. A _real_ family.”

Ren’s eyes darted to Niima which laid not very far away in the distance and spotted a wayward stormtrooper sleeping lazily amongst the side of a trader’s booth, and a bb-unit astromech which squirmed to itself as it wandered aimlessly and free through the markets, as if waiting for something or someone.

Looking back into Rey’s tortured eyes, he whispered: “Then it’s yours.” And at that Ren moved his hand from her cheek to her forehead and let the Force do its work. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, then with each bat of her eyelids, he could see her bright yellow orbs shift and fade into her original deep hazel shade. He removed his hand.

Rey now stared at him, as if staring at someone separate than from who he truly was, “Who are you?”

. . .

Ren’s eyes opened. And upon their doing so, he knew exactly where he was.

As the Supreme Leader’s morning raced away, he immediately called upon General Compus.

The small and timid man knelt before him now, and after given his permission to speak, he stood up and addressed his Leader, “What brings you to request my presence, Your Majesty?

“I wanted an update on the state of Calamus.”

Compus’s eyes widened, as he was genuinely astonished at the Supreme’s enveloped interest in the matter. “Yes, of course, sir. I’m glad to report, sir, that the Mystees have sent a representative to us. They’re willing to share terms, Your Majesty.”

“Very well,” Supreme Leader Kylo Ren mumbled, “Tell them that I’ll send one of ours to them as well, and another to the Rooks, too. Maybe then, we can hold a discussion...and find peace.”

“Excellent, Your Majesty. I’ll do that right away.”

“You have my permission to leave.”

“Very well, Your Majesty.” And with that, Compus stood up and dismissed himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my submission for the Reylo Fanfic Anthology Exchange! Not one of my best works, but I enjoyed the premise and writing it nevertheless. Thanks, catharsia, for the great idea!
> 
> Here's an accessible link to view the story in its original Google Docs form.


End file.
